


The House Slave

by Stegosaur



Series: Familial Slavery [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cages, Chastity Device, Foot Fetish, Gags, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegosaur/pseuds/Stegosaur
Summary: As Raphael and Michelangelo explore a unique relationship together that spills beyond the bedroom, their brothers are confronted with a new family dynamic.
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT), Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Familial Slavery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763185
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Relationship Upgrade

Raphael looked down at the younger turtle curled up against his side, stroking Michelangelo's shell while the gagged terrapin slept blissfully in post-coital bliss. Sex still permeated the room, lubricant drying and sticking on the smaller turtle's buttocks and Raphael's limp cock. Two hours of roughhousing, bondage, and kink-play later, Mikey was wiped out while Raphael was left with his thoughts. Thoughts of how much he enjoyed their time together, of how he loved Michelangelo in his cuffs and collar, pressed under foot or tied to the bed. His fingers found a scuff on Michelangelo's shell from their roughness tonight, when Raphael threw his cuffed sibling into a wall and nicked a pipe. Mikey had played it off as no big deal at the time, but Raphael knew better. Their sessions were becoming rougher, harsher on the smaller turtle in ways he didn't intend.  
As their years together went on, his treatment of his lover had grown stricter, tougher. Michelangelo loved playing the submissive, and Raphael took delight in being the dominant. It started with simple topping and positions at first, until Mikey came home with a dog collar and asked Raphael to experiment taking more control. A collar led to cuffs, then to an under-mattress restraint kit that was finally snapped during a weekend alone. Nylon was swapped for leather, cheap padlocks for sturdy, pick-resistant designs. Raphael proposed a chastity cage once, Michelangelo apprehensive until the padlock clicked shut and Raphael spent four hours repeatedly ravaging him in bed. That was all the convincing he needed to wear it more often than not, eventually learning to climax in spite of its constraints. Both of them loved their play time, and were always looking to sneak in more exclusive time together.  
Raphael gnawed on his lower lip. Perhaps his rough treatment of his partner was because he kept trying to outdo his prior performance, to push Michelangelo that much harder, farther toward sexual ecstasy. If that were the case, he could dial back his treatment of Mikey, be a little kinder, a little gentler. Yet he knew that eventually Michelangelo would be the one to dial their experience up another notch, the two of them cosmonauts of kink in a certain sense. At this rate, one or both of them would eventually get injured enough to bring in Donatello's medical experience and Leonardo's lecturing, at which point their dynamic would be irreparably altered, their trust broken. The thought of pushing so far that he'd break what they had now made his stomach churn, twisting into a knot. He could never give up Mikey, or stop this power exchange they shared.  
Michelangelo squeaked in discomfort as Raphael's fingers dug at the scuff, the tissue beneath the shell clearly bruised. Yet that was the discomfort for the smaller turtle, not the ball-gag jammed between his teeth and cinched tight behind his head, not the chastity cage padlocked between his legs and the flaccid cock trapped within. Raphael released the tension in his own jaw, letting out a sigh. Perhaps he'd already gone too far after all, perhaps this was the morning he would have to ask Donatello for help and explain what the both of them did in their private time together. He could deal with the lecture were that the case, but knowing Donnie and Leo would insist on more group activities where Mikey was an equal instead of his submissive would leave a sour taste in both their mouths. Raphael hemmed and hawed, lost in his own thoughts while Michelangelo slept through the night.  
Morning came soon enough, and with it their shared shower and Mikey's aftercare. Raphael woke his brother by delicately unstrapping the ball-gag and letting gravity pull it from Michelangelo's mouth, the smaller turtle stirring with a churr and clenching his jaw shut. "Come on Mikey, time to wake up." Raphael rocked his little brother gently from side to side, just enough to gradually pull his sibling from sleep without any sudden jolts. Michelangelo rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands, groaning as he stirred.  
"Thank you for last night, Raph." Michelangelo croaked, mouth parched from his unusual sleep. Raphael was quick to offer a water bottle to Mikey's lips, the smaller turtle sipping at it gently at first before taking it from Raph's hands and chugging the bottle dry. "I needed that."  
Raphael smiled down at his partner. "Me too. Sorry I was a bit rough with ya." He slid his finger along Mikey's shell, pressing at the scuff and eliciting a quiet whine. "How bad is it?"  
"Not bad." Michelangelo smoothed over. "Definitely doesn't feel cracked." He took a deep breath, plastron bulging and shoulders lifting as his lungs filled with air, holding it for a few seconds before gradually exhaling again. "Yeah, no pain when I breathe. Must not be too bad." Raphael felt a bit relieved at that, Michelangelo picking up on his partner's tension and resting his palm against Raph's cheek. "I can handle it, love. You don't need to worry about me."  
"Course I do, I'm the one in charge when we play." Raphael protested, giving the offered hand a squeeze. "It's my responsibility to take care of ya, love. That's the trade we make." Michelangelo smiled up at him, kissing Raphael's shoulder.  
"You're sweet." Raphael grunted affectionately in return, letting his little brother delay their shower just a bit longer. "I know I risk injury when we play rough, Raph. And I trust you implicitly in deciding what I can and cannot take. That's why I submit to you like that." Raphael could feel Mikey's cage pressing into the side of his leg as blood flow increased down below, Michelangelo's arousal still burning with need in spite of last night's climax.  
"I just feel like I gotta keep pushin' ya harder, be rougher, top what I did last time." Mikey perked up, craning his head to look up at Raphael. "I don't wanna disappoint ya."  
"Can I be honest, Raph?"  
"Always."  
"I don't submit to you because I like being roughed up. I always thought that was your thing." Michelangelo adjusted himself, folding one leg over the chastity cage to try and discourage a painfully failed morning wood. "I submit to you because I want you to control me, Raph. I want you to own me." Raphael blinked a few times.  
"You mean ya don't like the roughhousing?" Raph's face looked pained, worrying he'd misread his brother for so long.  
"I never said that, Raph. What I liked-" Mikey paused, pulling himself upright on the bed so he could better look Raphael in his amber eyes. "-correction, what I loved about our playtime was that I could submit myself to you so totally, so completely. I loved being your slave, Raph. I loved how you treated me like little more than an object, a plaything. Something you cared deeply about, but used for your own pleasure." Raphael's tension began to drain once more, Michelangelo swinging his legs over Raph's waist and straddling him on the bed. "This-" He cupped his chastity cage, giving the padlock a jingle. "-is what gets me going. The control, or lack thereof, over my own person. Devoted fully to you." Raphael began to smile, his own blood flow unimpeded as his cock began to harden just behind Michelangelo's ass. The smaller turtle ground back against it, the dried lube sticking in spots and tickling their sensitive nerves. "If you want to play rough, I can handle it. If you want to keep me locked up, I'll gladly hand over the key." Raphael chuckled, giving Mikey's hips a squeeze and letting his tension and worry dissolve. "If you want to collar me, I'd wear it with pride."  
Raphael grinned, sitting up and sliding Michelangelo back so he could kiss his lover, his erection spearing Mikey's ass cheeks apart. They pressed their beaks together, tongues twisting and exploring the other's mouth before Raphael broke away with a gasp. "And if I wanted ya as my permanent slave?"  
"Done." There was a beat between them as the processed each other's words and their implication, with Raphael staring at Michelangelo in disbelief. "Done." Michelangelo repeated, reaffirming his consent with a bashful smile. Raphael stammered a few times and began to pull away, Mikey's hands reaching out to wrap behind his head and keep him close. "Talk to me, Raph."  
"We're both thinkin' with our dicks." Raphael protested, his erection sticking to Mike's ass.  
"My cock doesn't matter." Michelangelo reminded him, giving his hips a wiggle and making the padlock clink against the metal. "Remember?"  
"Don and Leo will see us."  
"Good. I like exhibition." Michelangelo teased.  
"They might not approve." Raphael worried.  
"Who cares?" Michelangelo kissed Raphael's forehead. "Your approval is all that matters to me." Raphael's eyes looked away, a mixture of shame and concern plastered on his face. "I'm serious, Raph. I want to make you the happiest man in the universe, and if being your permanent property makes you happy, then I am all in." Raphael's eyes cautiously looked to Michelangelo, who smiled reassuringly at him.  
"Yer serious, aint'cha?" Michelangelo nodded, Raphael turning his head back to face his brother. "Alright then. Well obviously we don't want to alienate Don and Leo with this upgrade to our relationship."  
"And we don't have to. Think it through rationally, and Donnie will approve. Think it through strategically, and Leo will come around." Michelangelo pointed out, always the socially insightful of the four. "Besides, there's less of a gap than you think, Raph."  
Raphael raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"  
"Think it through Don's perspective first. What will his arguments be?" Raphael groaned. It was far too early to get into Don's head, but Mikey was offering one hell of a relationship change here. He took a deep breath and laid back on the bed, shifting his mindset to try and anticipate Don's reaction.  
"Well, I feel he won't exactly be surprised by most of what we've done behind closed doors."  
Michelangelo snickered. "That is technically correct."  
"So I guess his first concern would be health. He's always been Doctor Don, and given what we've done thus far, he's definitely gonna worry about permanent damage to ya." Michelangelo nodded enthusiastically. "So I guess part of it is to reassure him that we know about the risks involved, that you'll never be left unattended in a dangerous situation, but also that we'd agree to more frequent check-ins with him to make sure you were still healthy." Michelangelo kept nodding, Raphael definitely on the right track. "Beyond that, uhh..." Raphael trailed off, Michelangelo jingling his chastity cage as a hint. "OH!" Raph snapped his fingers, pointing at Mikey. "Involve him in inspecting yer gear for defects and the like."  
"Bingo!" Michelangelo clapped his hands together, bending down to plant a kiss on Raphael's lips as a reward. "I always knew you weren't just a big meathead." Raphael snorted in mock-offense and playfully shoved his partner back upright, lewdly grinding his cock against Mikey's backside. The smaller turtle ground back with a churr, leaning backwards and grabbing Raph's ankles for support. "And Leo?"  
Raphael hummed for a moment, thinking how he'd handle the military leader of the family. Leo was always one for discipline, routine, structure. After all, mutants were always a target for scientific experimentation and capture, and the local thugs tended to pack heat ever since the four of them cracked down on crime. If this arrangement was going to work, he would have to cover all those angles. Michelangelo looked down at him with a curious grin, watching Raphael's mental gears turn. "I think...I have an idea. But you might not like it."  
Michelangelo squirmed teasingly. "Does it matter if I like it? I'm your property, after all." Raphael slapped his lover's thigh, Michelangelo giggling. "Talk it out. Don't stay inside your head, Raph."  
"Well..." Raphael started, folding his arms behind his head and stretching out under Michelangelo. "Leo's first point is that you and I can't very well do this full time, since that would interfere with patrols. Which is totally valid. For one thing, having you run around in a chastity cage isn't exactly stealthy." Michelangelo squirmed again, making his padlock jingle. "And even if we ditch the gear entirely, he'll make the point that having you devoted to me would cause a conflict in the heat of battle. Which is also valid." Another nod from his partner, keeping him on track. "There's one way I can think of that will assure him we'll follow orders on the surface, if he lets me possess you down below."  
"What is it?" Michelangelo burst with suspense, toes wiggling behind him.  
"No hiding anything." Michelangelo blinked a few times, Raphael staring him down with a firm glare. "You'll train in whatever gear you have on, including your chastity cage. And he'll get to discipline you accordingly for failure, just as he does to all of us now. No taking it off just to train, or meditate, or spar." Raphael's glare blossomed into a smirk. "If I've got you in manacles, chastity, and a gag, then you're going to run through practice like that unless I take you out of them." He could feel the tension in Michelangelo's body as his partner imagined the humiliation and handicap of such a mandate, weighing its options and outcomes before forming his carefully-worded response.  
"I think that's a very permanent solution to Leonardo's arguments against it, Raph." Michelangelo paused, considering his words as his lips turned to a grin. "It's brilliant."  
Raphael's smirk softened to a smile. "You think so?"  
"I mean, it's going to suck for me for a few months until I adapt to the new normal, but it ticks all his boxes for discipline and training." Michelangelo propelled himself off Raph's ankles and sat up straight, resting his palms on his thighs. "But it works. He can't argue against it."  
"And if he does," Raphael countered, "I can also point out that I'm firming you up with more structure and personalized training." Raphael's smirk returned. "Which you'll also have to get used to."  
"Sounds good to me." Michelangelo smirked back, sliding off to Raphael's side and laying against him again. "So..." There was a silence between them as they both considered what this potential future could hold for them, of a total power exchange that could last for years, even for life. Michelangelo would be surrendering his freedom, and Raphael would be bringing both of their lifestyles into the open for the family to witness, and hopefully participate in. Their arousal gradually faded, common sense taking precedence over lust once more, tempered with new knowledge of the others' desires.  
Raphael gradually sat upright on the bed, looking down at Michelangelo. "I want to do this, Mikey. I want to own you. I want you to be my property." Michelangelo looked angelic in his calm, smiling sweetly up at him.  
"What are the contract terms?" He wasn't teasing this time. He was just as serious as Raphael, weighing the price of his freedom against the terms offered by his lover.  
"Full-time, permanent ownership. You'll wear what I give you, do as I tell you, serve and worship me like I was your god." Michelangelo nodded silently. "And in exchange, I will love you, and care for you, and tend to your needs. I will treat you better than my motorcycle, than I treat my own family."  
"Careful now, your baby might get jealous if she hears that." It was a sarcastic quip, masking his pounding heart and simmering anxiety. "What are the rules?"  
"You call me Master, not Raph or Raphael. You address our brothers as Sir, not by their names. You speak only when spoken to, or given permission to. If I'm not in the room, you obey Leo and Don equally as if they were me." Michelangelo began to sit up as well, scooting next to Raphael on the bed. "You'll wear what I give you, until I take it off of you. Nobody but me can bind you, or release you, and there may come a day I never release you again."  
"Those sound simple enough." Michelangelo wrapped an arm around Raphael's waist, leaning into his shoulder. "When do we start?"  
"With your grand reveal next week." Raphael's tone was deadpan, oozing commitment. "I will introduce you to the family as my slave, in full attire. I will answer their questions while you stand there in silence, and if both of them agree to the rules and terms, your service begins immediately thereafter." Michelangelo sat up and pulled away from Raphael, frowning slightly.  
"Why next week?" Raphael turned to face his partner, pressing his lips to Michelangelo's and kissing him deeply. This kiss lasted far longer than the first, nostrils flaring as they pulled in air to supply their oral exertion. Raphael very tenderly broke it and grasped Michelangelo's cheeks between his hands, keeping their gazes locked.  
"So we have time to think about this, to make sure this is what we really, truly want. I'm serious about this, Mikey, but I need both of us to make sure we have no regrets moving forward." Michelangelo nodded gently in Raphael's grasp, the larger turtle releasing him with a gentle smile. "Besides, I've got some work to take care of before then. Even if you back out, we'll have some fun new toys to play with." His smile crept to a smirk, as did Michelangelo's. "Though I'm hopin' I won't need padlocks come next Sunday."  
Michelangelo replied with a peck of his lips against Raphael's chin, grinning eagerly. "I think we'll be ready by then."


	2. Permanent Commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael and Michelangelo enjoy their last moments of freedom before taking their respective vows.

Raphael's boombox was blaring from a corner of the garage, Janet Jackson belting out warnings to her boyfriend about his risky behaviors while Michelangelo grooved to the grungy rhythm. A week had passed faster than either expected, neither of their brothers any wiser to their plans for the night. Raphael's attention at present was divided between Michelangelo's immaculate dance moves and gathering the required supplies for his lover's uniform fitting, two sets of welder's goggles draped around his wrist along with a sparker. Rings of metal were laid out in order of size inside an open drawer of Raph's tool cart, along with some expensive padlocks and Mikey's chastity cage. He paused to tap the welding tank, making sure it had enough fuel in case Michelangelo decided to go all the way.  
"Black cat, nine lives, short days, loooong nights, living on the edge not afraid to die." Michelangelo crooned, harmonizing with the Queen of Pop as if he were in a duet. Raphael set his gear down in the tray and grabbed Mikey's wrist as the turtle pivoted, pulling his partner chest-to-chest and briefly kissing his lips. "What, not a Janet fan?"  
"Quite da opposite, but I know a better song for the two of us to dance to if you're still in the mood." Raphael grinned, Michelangelo giving a lewd grind of his crotch. "I'll take that as a yes." His free hand fished out a remote from the topmost junk drawer, a click of its retro mechanical buttons skipping the CD to the next track. It took Michelangelo a minute to pick up on the tune, but he was ready for the first verse of Paula Abdul's 'Opposites Attract'.  
"Ba-by seems we never, ever agree~" The turtle dipped low, pulling Raphael on top of him before popping back up. "I like the movies-"  
"And I like T.V." Raphael joined in, thrusting Michelangelo out on his feet with a jerk of the wrist, twisting his arm so Mikey spun once before dancing back to him. "I take things serious-"  
"And I take 'em light!" Michelangelo giggled, the two of them belting out their respective lines as if memorized. Raphael lead the dance, Michelangelo's agility letting him twirl and spin like a top while bending and grinding all around the larger turtle. Raphael released his grip on his partner as the chorus began, Michelangelo's heart a flutter with anticipation.  
"I take - two steps forward." Raphael stomped with the song, looming over Michelangelo.  
"I take two steps back." Mikey bent back at his waist and took two smaller steps backwards, then pulled his upper half upright and towards Raphael like a wave. "We come together-"  
"Cuz opposites attract." Both sang in unison, Raphael cutting the rest of the chorus short by firmly, feverishly kissing Michelangelo on his beak. Their arms embraced the other and gripped at their shells, Raphael's grip wandering higher to Mikey's skull and holding him there while Michelangelo's own hands hung around Raphael's neck. He eventually broke the kiss just as the second verse cut in, just in time for Raphael's rugged voice to whisper the first line into his ear.  
"Who'd a thought we could be lovers~" Michelangelo giggled again, a tinge of blush on his cheeks as Raphael pecked kisses along his cheek and down to his neck. "God I love ya, Mikey." His partner chirped at the gentle nip of teeth on his neck, squirming against Raphael in eager delight. "You ready to do dis?"  
"Absolutely. Let's get this show on the road already!" Both of them cut the dancing and stood up straight, Raphael escorting Michelangelo to a simple folding chair next to his tool box. "So, when do we make this official?"  
"Patience, or I might blow my wad in ya before we unveil you to the audience downstairs." Raphael chided teasingly, giving Michelangelo's ass a solid spank. The smaller turtle wiggled his rump in response, pivoting on his heel and sitting in the chair with a flourish.  
"Tease. What's up first?"  
"Well, first I'm gonna put all this stuff on ya while you scope out those padlocks." Raphael opened one of the metal rings, revealing a simple manacle design of hardened steel and a protected hinge to prevent tampering or destruction. Michelangelo lifted his left leg as if he were Cinderella, Raphael chuckling and clasping it closed around the offered ankle and temporarily locking it with a piece of tape. "How does it fit? Not too loose or too tight?" He pushed an index finger between Michelangelo's skin and the cuff, finding not enough room to get between the two, but enough for blood and air circulation. His partner set it down on the floor and put some weight on it, the tensioned muscle still free to stretch and bulge without being hampered by the cuff.  
"Not bad! Are these custom?"  
"Yeh, I banged them out dis week. Here, let's try a wrist cuff." Michelangelo held out his right arm like he was expecting an engagement ring, causing Raphael to smirk as he clasped another manacle in place and sealed it with more duct tape. Once again, Michelangelo tested it with a bit of tension on his wrists and found the fit more than satisfactory. "Excellent. Let's put 'em all on, and see how ya do." Raphael quickly popped open the two remaining manacles and clasped them around Mikey's limbs, the heavy steel collar using a similar mechanism and clicking audibly closed around Michelangelo's bare neck. This design was slightly different, however, with a locking post in the front of the collar made of inch-thick steel on either side of the opening, a second hole thick enough for a heavy duty anchoring chain. There were even D-rings on either side for further attachment, making Michelangelo churr with excitement.  
"These are awesome, Raph. Like, actual prisoner stuff." Michelangelo fidgeted in his chair, trying to suppress his growing erection.  
"Get on up then. Move around, put some stress on 'em." Raphael yanked Michelangelo up by his wrists and took a few steps back, giving him room to maneuver. "Well, go on. Show me yer moves, hot shot."  
"Hot shot, huh? Alright then." Michelangelo exhaled slowly before taking a long, deep breath, raising his arms high above his head and bending ever so slightly backward. Then in a flash, his body snapped forward into a front flip immediately followed by a side flip into an air kick with his left leg, hands snatching one of the overhead pipes to flow the momentum into a direction reversal and a double back flip to the ground. Raphael crouched low just as Michelangelo's right leg kicked up in a kick at Raph's head, blocking the shell spin follow up into three more kicks. Slowed by the blocks, Michelangelo flipped backwards onto his feet and assumed a defensive posture, then relaxed when it was clear Raphael wouldn't come at him. "How's that?"  
Raphael approached and carefully inspected each manacle and limb in turn, looking for scuffs, bruises, scratches, anything that would require postponement. The beveled edges of the manacles removed sharp corners, and Michelangelo looked just as immaculate as when they started. "No pain? Discomfort? Be honest with me, Mikey."  
"Nope! Way more solid than my wrist and ankle guards, so using them to bash skulls or bones is probably not the best idea." Raphael chuckled at Mikey's astute, if blasé observation. "Seriously though, they're pretty good!"  
"They better be. Steel is a bitch to work wit." Raphael went back to his tool box while Michelangelo sat down, taking out one of the padlocks. "You look at these?"  
"I'm familiar with them already. One of my favorites in my lock-picking set. Why?" The answer to that question was obvious, but Michelangelo knew Raphael wasn't asking for his opinion of the lock itself.  
"Cause I'm givin' ya one last chance to back out. Once ya put the gag in and lock it closed, there's no going back." Raphael tossed Michelangelo a basic bit gag and smaller padlock, the rubbery bit held between two metal rings which in turn held a leather strap, the ends coming together behind his head like a belt with a locking post for a padlock. "But before we get to that..." Raphael clicked the remote, Madonna's vocals pausing mid verse. "I need to speak seriously and from the heart, here. I love you, Mike, and I promise I won't hurt you regardless what you choose tonight. Right now, all you've got is some locking manacles and collar, a new gag to play with, and a chastity cage to wear. Lots of toys befitting my beautiful husband." Michelangelo bit his tongue, letting his blush blossom on his cheeks as Raphael continued. "But if we move forward, then you won't be my husband anymore. You'll be my object, my property. Do you understand?"  
"I do." Michelangelo answered simply, resisting the urge to touch Raphael and reassure his worries. Raphael exhaled nervously, sliding a small trashcan forward next to Michelangelo's right side and grabbing one of the heavier padlocks. He tossed it anxiously between his own hands for a moment, then looked up at Michelangelo sternly.  
"I'm going to give you a padlock, one at a time. I'm going to tell you which manacle or collar it goes to. And I'm going to ask you what your decision is with it." Raphael gestured to the trash can. "If you throw it in the trash, then that's refusing consent. You keep the manacle for play time, and we go on as husbands. No harm, no foul, no regrets." Raphael dropped the padlock in the can, the metal clanging noisily as it hit the bottom. "If just one padlock ends up in here, then everything else comes off immediately. It's your escape clause. Understand?"  
"Yes." Michelangelo sucked in a nervous breath. He was glad Raphael offered him such a solid exit, but he didn't want to even think about using it.  
Raphael fished the lock from the can and held it up again, jostling the shackle to get Mikey's gaze on it. "If you decide to put the padlock on the shackle and lock it, then that's your consent to being my property. All five of them have to go on, and you have to then put on the gag and lock it yourself for me to accept your consent. Got it?" Michelangelo nodded again, watching as Raphael moved the padlock back to the tool box and raising his arm toward the junk tray, just above Mikey's head. "If you put the padlock up here, in the junk tray...I will weld your cuffs shut, right here and now." Michelangelo's heart raced in his chest, as did Raphael's. This was serious objectification, proper slavery. They both knew padlocks were on the honor system, given Michelangelo's lock-picking skills, but welding would have to be ground down or cut through. "All five padlocks have to be in that tray for me to accept that consent. It's just like the trash can: if even one is missing from that tray, you won't get welded. Understand me?"  
"I do." Michelangelo squeaked, a lump forming in his throat. His cock began to swell between his legs, but Michelangelo had to focus on what Raphael asked of him. Now, more than ever, he couldn't afford to think with just his dick alone. He had to make these decisions one after another, committing to his desired role for life. If he backed out, such an opportunity may never come around again. Could he really give in so completely, though? To submit to Raphael so totally, surrendering all of his independence, his identity to his husband? "I'm ready."  
Raphael offered the padlock to Michelangelo, the shackle wide open and jostling freely. "Left ankle." Michelangelo inhaled nervously, body shaking as he held the lock in his hands. It felt far, far heavier than he remembered, the weight of his life in his own hands. Raphael knelt patiently in front of him, refraining from influencing Michelangelo in any way. This was solely his decision to make, and Raphael would be there for him regardless of his choice; a welcome comfort, given the stakes. He turned the padlock over and over in his hands, playing with the shackle, inspecting the lock itself, searching for tricks or defects. It was pristine, brand new, unused beyond basic testing. Michelangelo closed his eyes and slumped forward in the chair, shifting his breathing through his nostrils as he considered Raphael's words very carefully. After what felt like an eternity, he stretched his right arm forward and dumped the padlock into the junk tray overhead. Raphael didn't acknowledge the choice verbally, and his face was still stoic as Michelangelo was offered the second padlock. "Right ankle." This time the choice was easier, like going down the hill of a roller coaster. It took only a few seconds for him to reaffirm his initial decision and dump the padlock in the junk tray alongside its sibling, feeling his tension ease slightly as his arm came back down.  
"Collar." The third padlock skipped the expected order, moving from his ankles up to the most prominent ring on his person hanging around his neck. It gave Michelangelo pause yet again: was he absolutely sure he wanted to have the collar welded? He'd have to sleep in it, train in it. Its ample anchor points made restriction a breeze, and welding it shut meant he definitely wouldn't see the surface again for a few months at a minimum. Welding supplies were hard to acquire after all, and Raphael would make sure to get his value out of the welds before even considering letting him go. It would mean months without sunlight, maybe even years. Constant training in this gear, this handicap, his only way out through Raphael's good graces.  
Michelangelo swallowed. He was so worried about having it welded shut that he almost missed the fact that even now, even with the heavy collar locked around his neck and the trash can to his left, he didn't even think about opting out. To him, backing out wasn't even a viable option. He chuckled nervously and exhaled with a shudder, realizing his concern wasn't whether or not he wanted to be Raphael's property, but whether or not he would be released when he desired. The two concerns were incompatible: he couldn't be Raphael's permanent property **and** be let out whenever he wanted, it was one or the other. His choice was always between welded manacles or a total escape, and anything less was a temporary arrangement at best that reflected his lack of commitment to the role. Finally cracking a smile, Michelangelo tossed the padlock over his shoulder and into the junk tray with a loud thud. "Next please."  
Raphael's lips curled ever so slightly with a smile of his own, no matter how hard he tried to mask it as he offered Michelangelo the next padlock. "Right wrist." Michelangelo snatched the lock and threw it into the junk drawer again, motioning for the next one immediately. "Alright, left wrist." Raphael had barely given Michelangelo the next padlock before it too found its way into the junk tray, leaving Michelangelo with just one final escape. "If you're sure about this, put on your gag and lock it as tight as you like."  
"And then I'm your property? Then the rules kick in?" Michelangelo queried in slight disbelief. He was so close, he was certain he was dreaming. Raphael stood up in front of him and bent at the waist, kissing Michelangelo on his head.  
"If you lock that gag on, you will never be free again. We won't be husbands, or lovers, or partners, or boyfriends. You will be my property, to do with as I please." Raphael kissed Michelangelo's forehead again with a quiet churr. "I promise."  
"In that case...if I don't get to speak to you again..." Michelangelo lifted his head and kissed Raphael with a romantic tenderness, skin sticking together in spots when he gently pulled away. "I love you. You make me the happiest man in the universe every day I'm alive, and I can't wait to see what's next for us both in the years to come." Raphael stood up straight while Michelangelo leaned back in the chair, taking a final breath of freedom.  
He pushed the rubber bit into his mouth and tugged at the leather straps, adjusting its position so that the metal rings stayed at the corners of his beak while the rubber bit slid further and further into his mouth. Only when the bit fell behind his molars was Michelangelo satisfied, threading one end of the leather through the buckle and gradually cinching it tight behind and under the equator of his skull. Only when the leather gag began to cause discomfort and prevent him from swallowing did he stop, pushing the locking pin through one of the holes and letting the assembly come to rest. Drool began pooling in his mouth as he rocked his head from side to side, fingers sliding along the leather and rings to make sure nothing was uncomfortable or would inhibit long-term wear. Raphael watched Michelangelo inspect it and assure himself of its comfort, his pulse quickening as the cuffed turtle took the padlock and threaded its shackle through the locking pin behind his head. The two of them met each other's gaze one more time, a new life stretched out endlessly before them.  
Michelangelo clicked the padlock closed, and averted his gaze from his Master.


	3. Unveiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Leonardo and Donatello home, it's time for Raphael to show off his new toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Stormrider's excellent rendering: https://inkbunny.net/s/1875671

"We're back!" Leonardo called out from the living area of the lair, duffel bags of supplies slung over both of his and Don's shoulders. Raphael and Michelangelo had both requested the night off for some 'personal projects', and Don was all too happy to oblige leaving Mikey's sticky fingers and incorrigible sweet tooth at home. "Raph? Mike?" The leader called out again while he set the duffel bags down in the kitchen, Donatello close behind after locking the lair up tight for the week. A storm was approaching, which meant a well-deserved break from thug-bashing and time to catch up on the more minor repairs around their home. While Leonardo began unpacking his bags of food, Donatello set the third bag of groceries down before heading towards the infirmary to restock medication. "I swear to God if they snuck out while we were gone..." Donatello rolled his eyes. Raph and Mikey were adults, just like he and Leo, and were free to do whatever the fuck they wanted - which, admittedly, if he were a gambling turtle...  
"Yo!" Raphael called from the opposite end of the spacious lair, trudging in from the direction of the garage and storage area with a spring in his step and a grin on his face. "How'd the supply run go?" Donatello disappeared into the infirmary with a shrug while Leonardo pivoted on a heel and glowered at his sibling.  
"It went well. Where did you and Mike go?" His tone was accusatory, but Raphael was too elated to let it bother him.  
"Working some stuff out in the garage." Raphael was choosing his words carefully, attempting to subtly bait their attention and get them prepared for what he had in store. "Mike is still dragging himself down here." He dove into the groceries and started putting them away without any prompting from Leonardo, catching the senior sibling off guard.  
"You're in a good mood." Leonardo observed, eyebrow quirking upward. "I take it you and Mikey had some fun while we were away?"  
"Nope!" Raphael slid some cans of soup into a cupboard, sorting them by size and flavor with each label facing forward, just like Don would've liked. "Not while you were out. Just a lot of talking, reflecting on our relationship." Raphael cracked a smirk while his shell was towards Leo. "Deciding what's next for the two of us." He wiped his smirk back to a jovial smile and turned toward the second duffel bag, Leonardo having already finished the rest of the first on his own. "Found everything okay?"  
"Without Mikey pulling us around, yeah. We even found your beer." Leonardo dangled two six packs of bottled beer before shoving them into the fridge, taking the last one out of the fridge to make room. Donatello intercepted the beer before Raphael could make a grab for it, popping the cap off on the edge of the table and catching it mid-air.  
"Where's Mikey?" Raphael shrugged at Don's question, the genius sipping off the foam bubbling from the bottle neck with an audible slurp.  
"Like I told Leo, probably dragging himself down here. He had a lot to move out of the garage when we finished talking." Leo was opening the final grocery duffel while Raphael kept putting dry goods away, having to use the space above the cabinets as their food supply quickly grew from anemic to overflowing. Donatello eyed Raphael warily, nostrils flaring as he took in the scent of the room. "And also like I told Leo, no, we did not fool around while you two were out shopping. We just did some talking, and decided where we wanted to take our relationship from here. We are both satisfied with the end result." Raphael made a grab for the beer in Don's hand, the taller terrapin pulling it out of his reach.  
"And what was the result?" Donatello interrogated, using the cold alcohol as leverage.  
"If I said mutually satisfactory, would that soothe yer inquisition?"  
"Are you two still boyfriends, at least? Or do I need to go out and get him some ice cream?" Leonardo paused to see where this was going, Raphael deciding now was the opportune time to bait the trap.  
"We're not boyfriends any more, no. But ya don't need to get him ice cream or anything. We're both very happy with how things turned out, even if it meant ending our current relationship." As his brothers sighed, Leonardo going so far as to pinch the bridge of his beak while Donatello chugged most of the beer, Raphael was doing his best to suppress any sort of smirk, grin, or tell that he wasn't being entirely truthful. "He can't tell ya himself right now, but I can go over it in more detail when he gets down here."  
"You're a fucking asshole, Raph." Donatello pointed the neck of the bottle at Raphael in anger, thrusting his index finger out and into Raph's personal space. "I can't believe you broke up with him like that!"  
"Seriously. That's low, even for you." Leonardo piled on, arms folded in full-on lecture mode. "I'm going to go find him. Don, do as you wish." He spun on his heels and started to stomp off, Donatello's tongue spitting his usual array of niche vocabulary words Raphael assumed were insulting to his various traits or characteristics.  
"Did I say we broke up?" Both turtles stopped, Raphael pulling back on the hook. "I just said we're not boyfriends anymore, and that our relationship ended. I never said we broke up." Leo glared over his shoulder at Raphael, who replied by holding up his right hand and wiggling his bare knuckles. "And no, we ain't engaged either." Carefully keeping the bait just within reach, tempting them to jump at it...  
"Then where is Mikey?" Almost...  
Leonardo hesitantly turned back to face them both. "And how do we know you're telling the truth?" Just a little closer...  
"Let's put this stuff away, and I'll explain everything in the storage room. Deal?" Leonardo and Donatello exchanged looks, and glanced at the few remaining groceries to put away.  
"Deal." Both replied in unison, Raphael reeling in his catch as they fell for his act hook, line, and sinker. With his brothers no longer badgering him with questions, the supplies were quickly put away and the bags folded into the gap between the fridge and the wall, Donatello swiping the half-empty beer before Raphael could make another grab at it. Neither addressed him as they made their way across the lair and toward the storage room, a small brick-and-concrete space they had kept reserved for the odd guest or extra supplies. Covered in graffiti and with just some folding chairs and a table propped against a wall, Raphael had some big plans in store for it if everything went according to plan.  
And even if it didn't, he still had his new toy to play with.  
"Alright, where's Mikey?" Donatello sniped between sips of the beer, leaning against the table while Leonardo broke out one of the folding chairs for himself. "You said he was coming down here."  
"No, I said he was dragging himself down here." Raphael corrected, taking the second folding chair and flipping it backwards, resting his chest against the back of the chair and leaning into the room. "Mind if I drop down?" The question was rhetorical, Raphael letting his genitals drop from under his plastron and out into the open, stroking his semi to full erection while Leonardo grunted in disgust.  
"Seriously? Now?"  
"Yes, now." Raphael sniped back, turning his head away from the disgruntled siblings and back toward the hallway. "GET IN HERE!" His baritone voice bounced off the thick walls and out into the lair, its intended recipient clear even without a name. The other two turtles grimaced at the sudden noise, Raphael soothing his growing arousal while he impatiently waited. He could see Donatello's guard dropping from a mixture of alcohol and Raph's naked arousal, the genius' own length dropping free and becoming engorged as the sounds of chains clanked in the hall, heavy footsteps slowly, gradually approaching the storage room. Even Leonardo was struggling to hide his own eagerness to play, Raphael essentially extending an open invite to the both of them while he played with his cock. "So like I said, Mikey and I ain't boyfriends anymore. He and I had similar ideas of where we wanted to go with our relationship, and us bein' equals would get in the way of that." The rattling of chains grew louder, a heavy panting heard with each step towards the storage room.  
"Being equals?" Leonardo probed, crossing his legs to hide his blooming erection. "I don't follow. We're all family here, Raph, but I'm the leader. So you two would always be equals, but under me." Raphael licked his lips at just how clueless Leo could be, but Donatello was already ten steps ahead of the Leader.  
"There's a lot of risk in what you're talking about, Raph. Mikey knows that just as well as you do." The rattle was just outside the door, a heavy thud of iron on concrete as something was dropped just outside the door. Raphael's stroking slowed, his body leaning further forward as if he were ready to pounce on his prey.  
"Yep. He knew what he was gettin' into, Don." Raphael growled huskily, Leonardo glancing between his two brothers in a state of confusion. "Enter." The three of them focused on the doorway, the rattling of chains echoing off the walls as their wearer entered the room. Leonardo's jaw dropped first as Michelangelo's feet stepped into the light, steel manacles welded around his ankles with a boat anchor chain between them and an iron ball tethered in the middle on its own length, maybe six feet of chain in all. It kept his steps short and staggered, the muscles in his legs bulging with tension as they dragged the heavy ball behind him with each shuffle forward. Silence hung between them as Mikey's torso came into the light, the steel of his padlocked chastity cage polished to a shine and dripping with pre already, a strand dangling down to his thighs before dripping free and splattering on his right foot. The smaller turtle had his hands laced together in front of his stomach, the welded manacles on his wrists held together by a mere foot of anchor chain and not a padlock in sight.  
"Holy shit..." Donatello dropped his beer to the floor, the empty bottle clattering between his legs and rolling under the table behind him as their brother came into full view. A heavy steel collar hung around his neck with more welding on its joints, an even thicker chain fastened to its front like a leash. The finishing touch was the gag locked into his mouth, drool dripping freely from his lower lip as his teeth grinded against it in embarrassment. Michelangelo kept his eyes cast down to the floor and stood there in silence, letting his family drink in the sight of his new gear.  
Raphael finally broke the silence with a smugly satisfied grin. "This is my new slave. I'm still breaking it in and training it in service, but I wanted to introduce it to both of you and lay out some ground rules."  
"Are those welds?" Donatello interrupted, pointing to the clear welding spots on Michelangelo's wrist manacles. "Those are welds! Raph, do you have any idea how hard that shit is to get off?"  
"Silence, Donatello." He didn't give the genius any of his gaze or attention, keeping his eyes focused on Michelangelo and scrutinizing the turtle's performance. "Sit down."  
"But-"  
"I said sit down, Donatello." Raphael menacingly turned his head towards the turtle to his right and widened his eyes in frustration. "Sit down, now." He snapped his fingers and pointed down toward the ground, Donatello suddenly feeling quite cowed by the display of dominance. Michelangelo's suggestions about Don were proving to be right on the mark as the turtle sat on top of the table and turned his focus back towards Michelangelo. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, this is my new slave. It belongs to me, and me alone. It obeys my orders, it serves me, it obeys me." Michelangelo gurgled behind his gag. "And it does not speak unless spoken to." Michelangelo shuffled anxiously and stared quite intently at the floor, though not before Raphael caught him sneaking a glance at their three erections hanging in the open air. "But since we are a family, I am willing to share it with my siblings under a few conditions. First, you cannot remove anything I have put on it. Second, if I am in the room, it will obey me above you. And third, since it is _my_ property...you best not break it, damage it, or hurt it, or you will end up replacing it. Am I clear?" Donatello nodded sharply, reaching down to wipe the pre from his shaft and lick at the sticky thumb. Leonardo managed to pull his jaw off the metaphorical floor, scrambling for composure.  
"I have some questions, if I may." Raphael smirked at that phrasing, even their fearless leader offering a show of respect at his dominance in the room.  
"You may direct them to me. The property has no say in how it is used, after all."  
Leonardo cleared his throat and crossed his legs in the opposite direction, doing absolutely nothing to hide the throb of blood flow in his own member. "Did he-"  
"It," Raphael corrected.  
"Did it consent to this?"  
"I know that it did, and I know this arrangement has been over a week in the works and completely consensual. But in this one case, I can let the property speak on its behalf if you don't take me at my word." Raphael offered the kind of olive branch he knew would satiate both of their concerns, both of the turtles nodding in agreement. "Alright then. It's only fair you hear it from the slave's mouth." Raphael stood from the chair, careful to keep his length from getting pinched on the wood back and striding confidently to the quiet property at the front of the room. Producing the key from his shell with some sleight of hand, Raphael unlocked the padlock behind Michelangelo's head and carefully pulled the gag from his mouth, saliva splattering on the floor before Mikey could close his jaw or swallow. "At ease." Michelangelo's demeanor shifted immediately, going from humiliated object to his usual, jovial self in a flash. Lifting his wrists high over his head and arching his back, he stretched out his body with a few grunts and a welcome sigh of relief. "Do you remember Leonardo's question?"  
"Yes Master." Michelangelo smiled, shifting on the balls of his feet. Raphael's dominance waned ever so slightly, stroking Mikey's drool-stained chin.  
"When you're at ease, you don't have to call me Master."  
"I know, Master." Michelangelo beamed back, earning a chuckle from Raphael.  
"Do you remember Leonardo's question?" Mikey nodded. "Good. Answer it truthfully."  
"Your question was whether or not I consented to all of this, and the answer is yes, yes I did, and I did so gladly. And while I'm at ease, let me intercept Don's next question by saying-" Michelangelo was cut short by Raphael shoving the gag back in his mouth, whimpering as it was buckled tight behind his head and padlocked once again. Raphael gave Michelangelo's cheek a few soft pats, following with a gentle stroke.  
"I said to answer Leonardo's question, slave." His gentle touch turned into a firm spank on Michelangelo's ass, the clap of flesh on flesh reverberating in the space and making the smaller turtle yelp from the sting. "Not to jabber incessantly like you were a person. Remember your place." Michelangelo nodded solemnly, shifting his gaze back to the floor while Raphael looked toward Leonardo and Donatello. "As you can see, it still needs more training. Its outburst was completely unacceptable." He could see Leonardo gulp at the shift back to the Master/slave dynamic, his eyes focused more on Raphael than Michelangelo as Raph took his seat between them once again. "Any other questions?"  
Donatello was fidgeting in place, trying to mentally suppress his arousal at Mikey's bondage. "Ah, uhm, Mikey-"  
"It," Raphael corrected again. "It's property, not a person. Call it slave, or call it 'It', but do not give it a name." Raphael glanced towards Donatello with an obvious leer. "Or do you need some training as well, Donatello?"  
"It appeared to be answering my question regarding the safety of his current gear. It looks welded on, for the most part."  
Leonardo chimed in. "He can't go topside on patrol if it can't come off." Raphael growled lowly at Leonardo. "I meant, it can't go topside on patrol if its restraints can't be removed." The growl subsided, Leonardo getting the hint.  
"You're both correct. Its restraints, aside from the chastity and the gag, are welded shut. It will take some serious effort to remove, so it will not be joining us on patrol until such time I feel it has earned the trust of locking, removable restraints." Leonardo opened his mouth to exert control, but Raphael had prepared in the mirror to head off this particular point of contention with a speech of his own. "And part of that will be continuing in our training and sparring while wearing its gear. It will be held to the same high standards you hold Don and I, and if it fails to meet your expectations, you may discipline it accordingly. Is that fair to you?"  
Leonardo relaxed in his chair, exhaling his tension with a prolonged sigh. "Quite fair. Thank you for your consideration, Raphael. That's quite charitable of you."  
"And Donatello," Raphael faced the sexually-closeted genius, that grin on his beak radiating deceit. "You are free to examine the property and its restraints as often as needed to assure you of its health in all aspects." Donatello turned slightly away from Raphael, his eyes catching Michelangelo's swollen cock in its steel prison and averting further towards the corner of the room. "Are you amenable to that, Donatello?"  
"Y-yeah." Donatello croaked, his heart a mixture of envy and curiosity. "That's fine by me."  
"Excellent." Raphael clapped his hands together, smiling up at Michelangelo. "Any other questions?"  
"What about us?" Donatello spoke up far too quickly for his own good, Leo and Raph both sensing that wasn't the question he intended to ask. "I mean, uh-"  
Raphael pounced on it. "Was there something about us you wanted to change, Donatello?" Raphael turned towards Donatello with that same insincere grin, like the snake in the Garden of Eden. Donatello stumbled over his own tongue as he tried to correct himself, eventually forcing a better, if still dishonest question.  
"I meant, where does it fit in with the three of us? Since it's property, I mean."  
"I would think that's obvious, Donatello." Raphael turned toward Mikey, catching a subtle sign as the slave shifted the order of his interlocked fingers. "It fits on the bottom." Turning slowly towards Leonardo, the leader had already come around to whatever this new family Raphael was proposing judging by how firmly he was jerking himself off. "Should we get on with our night? I think you'll both have a clearer picture of where it fits into our family by the time we go to bed."  
Leo's length and hand were both sticky with pre, a quiet churr developing in his throat as he turned lazily towards Raph. "I think a demonstration would soothe both Don and I's remaining concerns."  
"Slave, meet us in my room in fifteen minutes." Raphael stood from his chair and put it back against the wall, Leonardo doing the same as the sound of Michelangelo's iron ball dragging along the floor echoed into the hallway. "Don, go get the lube. The big bottle, with the pump." Donatello nodded, heading off to the infirmary even as Leo and Raph exchanged knowing grins. "So, Leo, would you mind if I went first?"  
"It's your new toy, Raphael. It would be rude not to."


	4. Demonstration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael asserts his new role in the household with a live demonstration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this fantastic rendering by Stormrider: https://inkbunny.net/s/2122197

"I'm still shocked he went for it, if I'm being perfectly honest." Leonardo glanced over his shoulder toward Michelangelo, the slave-turtle dragging his heavy ball behind him. "And that you were so into it."  
Raphael grinned, paying his slave no mind and pivoting into the living area. "We had to talk a few things out first. I was worried I was getting too rough with him, and he clarified what he enjoyed about our intimate moments. Turns out we had more in common than either of us realized." Donatello disappeared into the infirmary for the lubricant, Raph flopping onto the sofa with a grunt and patting the space beside him for Leo. "We waited a week were both still on board with the idea, so here I am. Proud owner of my first slave." Leonardo took a seat beside him and glanced down at Raphael's erection, still a little bashful about his own.  
"Your first, huh?" He was always one to pick apart every word in a sentence, though this was admittedly uncharted territory for him. Raphael's arm was slung over his shoulders, a firm squeeze pressing him to his brother's side. "I take it you've got eyes on another already?" Raphael hummed noncommittally, stroking Leonardo's shoulder and pressing into a suspected knot, making him churr. "Spoilers, I suppose. So...what now?"  
"Why don't you give me a blowjob?" Raphael kept his stare locked on the doorway, waiting for his slave to follow them in. Leonardo tensed at the suggestion, but Raphael held firm. "My slave wasn't quick enough, so it gets to learn that timing is everything. Why not greet him with a show?"  
"And Donatello?" Leonardo fished for an exit, though Raphael was surprisingly one step ahead.  
"Other plans for him. Blow me or kiss me, ya ain't getting away from me." He drove his point home by twirling the ends of Leo's mask around his fingers, giving it a firm yank backwards. "In the Dojo, you're the sensei. On the surface, you're the commander." Raphael forced his lips against Leo's, who did nothing to fight back as his beak was smothered and mouth invaded by Raphael's thick tongue. He kept his emotions subdued, actively suppressing his baser instincts to return the embrace and accept the lust boiling inside of him. Eventually Raphael broke the kiss by yanking Leo's had even further back, smirking broadly as their gazes locked together. "But out here, and everywhere else, I am Lord and Master until you or Donnie prove otherwise."  
Leonardo's lungs shuddered as he caught his breath, gently nodding in Raphael's tight grip. "F-fair enough." The sound of Mikey's iron ball scraping into the living room drew their attention, Raphael snapping his fingers and pointing to the floor just in front of the television.  
"All fours, slave. You watch, but you do not make a sound." Michelangelo nodded and continued his shuffle forward, Raphael patiently waiting for his property to assume the position before resuming his assault on Leonardo. "Now then, I believe I gave you a choice to blow me or kiss me. Let me amend that to an order: suck my cock, Leonardo." Raphael kicked his legs out wide and nudged Leo's shell, the normally dominant leader taking the hint and sliding onto his knees so that he was just off to Raphael's side. Taking a deep breath, he parted his jaw and slowly began to slide down Raphael's erect length, his body starting to produce more saliva as it detected a dryness in his mouth. Raphael churred in response, keeping his right hand on the back of Leo's head while snapping with his other. "Watch, slave. Watch how a real man pleasures his partner, and you just might learn something." There was a huff from Michelangelo on the floor as he tilted his head up, his focus on Raphael's crotch and Leo's gradual slide down the girth of his ex-boyfriend.  
"You started without me?" Donatello reappeared from the infirmary with a bottle of lube in hand, seemingly disappointed at the start of festivities without his involvement. Leonardo began to raise his head back up, but Raphael's grip merely tightened to remind him of his assigned task.  
"Leo and I had a chat, and he decided it was in his best interest to suck me off." Raphael lied, knowing two-thirds of his brothers couldn't argue at the moment. "But you get the best treat of all, Donnie. I'm going to let you have a crack at the slave's ass while you both watch our leader bring me to climax." The audible churr behind him indicated Donatello's approval with this plan, the genius practically leaping over the sofa to approach the crouched slave. Raphael watched as Donatello squirted some lube into his hand and slicked up his length, wiping the rest along Michelangelo's exposed crease and probing the turtle's rear opening. Michelangelo grunted and relaxed, groaning to indicate his readiness. "I said not a peep, slave. Consider that your warning." Donatello smirked out of Michelangelo's view and lined himself up, grabbing at Mikey's thighs as he began to push inside. Michelangelo had been used to Raphael's girth, so taking Donatello on such short notice wasn't too much of a problem for him. He kept his posture as Donnie gradually slid into him, flesh pressing together when his brother was finally hilted.  
"He's surprisingly tight, considering how big you are Raph." Donatello churred loudly, gradually pulling out to his tip and pushing back in, making sure Michelangelo was completely ready. "You okay, Mikey?"  
"Of course it's okay. Its purpose is slavery, so it's always ready." Raphael interjected, yanking down on Leo's mask in a silent order to go deeper. "You never need ask the permission of an object to be used." The phrasing made Donatello a little uncomfortable, but a gentle wiggle of Mikey's ass silently affirmed its readiness. Donatello began to plow Mikey in earnest on the living room floor, closing his eyes and enjoying the tightness around his length until several snaps of Raphael's fingers got his attention. "I believe I said you can fuck it as long as you watch Leo suck me off. Pay attention, Donatello, this is training for the both of you." A pleasant gurgle from Leonardo was only audible to Raphael, Donatello blushing hotly while Mikey radiated amusement. Raphael and Michelangelo were still in sync even without speech between them, the slave-turtle knowing Raphael wasn't referring to himself in that remark. "In fact, training always goes better with an incentive." Raphael yanked Leo's head off of his cock by his mask, holding the leader's limp body by the fabric ends. "Ain't that right, Leo?" Leonardo nodded, Raphael smirking at him before letting their eldest brother get back to practicing his blowjob skills. "So I'll make you both a deal. If you climax in Michelangelo before Leo gets me off, he gets the slave for the night. But if Leo gets me off before you climax, you can have the slave for the night." It wasn't a remotely fair proposal, Leonardo's cock-sucking skills abhorrent compared to the tight warmth of Michelangelo's ass, but he knew Donnie was in too deep to refuse.  
"Deal." Donatello agreed, watching Leonardo's head bob along Raphael's cock as his throat struggled to accommodate the size of it all. He kept his thrusting into Michelangelo slow and steady at first, focusing on maximizing his endurance until Raphael inevitably blew his load. Yet as he watched Leonardo's head slide up and down, streams of saliva racing down Raphael's cock and splattering on the floor, his own arousal just continued to grow along with his pacing. He watched Leo's eyes wrench shut as their leader struggled to deep throat Raphael without any practice in the act, chest heaving as the gag reflex kicked in and threatened to ruin his progress altogether. Yet Raphael seemed closer and closer to climax, fingers twirling Leo's mask ends around and around into his fist and yanking him around as needed, occasionally thrusting his hips up into the leader's cheeks for added friction and pleasure. Leonardo only gurgled or groaned throughout, Donatello noticing his body starting to sweat and his own breath becoming ragged as his thrusting into Michelangelo's ass grew rougher and harder. He and Leo had fooled around on occasion on their own, but never done anything like Raph and Mikey had gotten into. It was always light and tender, focused on intimacy of equals instead of the roughness Raphael put on display in front of him. And that didn't even count the slave beneath him, taking his cock without any say in the matter.  
Raphael grinned evilly at Donatello as he saw the turtle's pacing grow harder, skin slapping against skin and bucking Michelangelo forward as Donatello neared climax. He yanked Leo's head off his shaft with a slurp, rivulets of drool falling from the leader's mouth. "Donnie's about to blow. Watch." His voice was hushed, but just loud enough for Donatello to hear. Sure enough the tallest sibling tensed up and tightened his grip on Michelangelo's hips, a shuddered groan as he emptied his load into the slave's ass. Each spurt made his back and hips jolt slightly as Donatello rode out his most satisfying climax in years while Raphael and Leonardo looked at him with knowing grins. "Guess ya lost, Donnie. Though I take it ya don't exactly mind."  
Donatello pulled out of Mikey and landed back on his bare ass, panting for breath while his oversensitive cock slowly began to go limp. "Fuck no. That was incredible, Raph." He didn't elaborate further, and Raphael didn't pry. "I'm, ah...I'm gonna go clean up." He looked down at Michelangelo, a pool of drool under his chin as he continued staring at Raph and Leo. "Do I need to-"  
"Did I say you could leave yet?" Raphael growled. "The agreement was you had to watch Leo give me head, and I'm not done yet." He watched Donatello swallow hard, and decided the threat alone was enough to keep the genius in line. "But yer forgiven this time. Go clean up." Donatello unsteadily climbed to his feet, Raphael snickering as Don's knees buckled at first and forced him to lean against the TV for support. "Careful ya don't fall, Donnie." Donatello's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he trudged toward the shower, leaving Raph and Leo alone with the slave. "Ya suck at giving head, Leo."  
"Normally I'm on top." Leonardo corrected, licking his lips. "I guess there's a new normal, though."  
"Ya got that right." Raphael yanked Leo's mask, reaffirming his superiority. "You'll got lots of practice as my new boyfriend, though." Leonardo's cheeks flushed as well, squirming in Raphael's grasp.  
"W-what about Mikey? I t-thought you two were partners." Raphael looped Leo's mask around his hand until his palm grabbed the turtle's skull, gripping tight while he stared at Michelangelo on the floor.  
"I don't date objects, Leo." He watched Michelangelo's cock drip with need in its cage, breath catching at being debased like that. Raphael drove his point home with another kiss on Leondaro's beak, tasting his own pre on Leo's tongue with a churr.


	5. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael and Michelangelo end their first night as Master and slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Stormrider's renderings: https://inkbunny.net/s/1728285 and https://inkbunny.net/s/1729300

The first night of their new family hierarchy had gone better than Raphael could've imagined. Donatello was clearly looking for something rougher than Leo could provide, and Leonardo himself seemed remarkably calm with the new pecking order Raphael had instilled. After some more kissing and a bit of cleanup, Leo retired to his room for some meditation before bed while Donatello was metaphorically locked in his lab by the time Raphael had showered.  
Which just left Michelangelo, and the question of how to store a slave for bedtime. The manacles were definitely not coming off for a few months, and if he were being perfectly honest with himself, the gag in his ex-boyfriend's mouth did double-duty as arousing and silencing. He'd all but forgotten about the chastity cage as well, though Michelangelo definitely hadn't. After cleaning up his toy, Raphael decided to unveil his latest surprise to Michelangelo in the turtle's former bedroom. "Say hello to your new bed, slave." Raphael had found a former animal cage on a donation site, thick wooden floors and ceilings with heavy steel framing and bars around the sides. There were even tie-down rings at the upper corners to secure the cage to a moving vehicle, in case they decided to take a road trip or holiday at some point. With a few modifications to the narrower ends of the cage, Raphael had fashioned a unique sort of torture box for Michelangelo's new bed.  
"What do you think?" Michelangelo made gurgling sounds behind the gag in his mouth, the noise of which sounded a little concerned. Raphael addressed those concerns with a firm slap of Michelangelo's bare ass, followed by a yank of his collar leash. "That was rhetorical. Don't worry though, it's a soft wood. Shouldn't be too comfortable." Michelangelo whimpered, but didn't resist as Raphael guided him into it feet first. Michelangelo had to crouch quite low, the top of his shell banging against the roof while his plastron was just inches above the ground. Raphael yanked his feet back through the rear opening of the cage and pulled the chain over a U-shaped bar, then slapped his ass in a silent command to pull his knees in. The slave obeyed, and with a loud clang the rear door was locked in place. "There. Even if ya got yer hands free, yer leg irons are threaded through the bars. Yer goin' nowhere, slave, until I let you." Michelangelo tested the bars as best he could, but the constriction of the cage meant he could barely move his knees unless the rear was opened or he exited through the front. Raphael circled in front of him and did the same with his wrist irons, looping the chain around the front U-bar so he would only have centimetres of movement in any horizontal direction before being blocked.  
The surprise for Michelangelo came when Raphael unlocked his bit gag and pulled it from his head, taking a seat on top of the cage with an audible creak. He swung one leg off to the left side, dangling his foot just in front of Michelangelo's face. "Get to it, slave. I got some questions for ya, and yer answer is how good or bad ya clean my feet." Michelangelo whimpered again, but gave the dirty sole a lick from his tongue. "Atta boy. So, did ya have fun on yer first day?" Michelangelo leaned just a bit forward so he could get between Raphael's toes, saliva mixing with dirt to be peeled off by his rough tongue. Raphael wiggled his toes with a pleased churr, pressing his arch back into Mikey's nose. "I did too. Ya did good, Mikey." Curling his two toes back into his foot, he tilted his appendage backwards firmly into Mikey's cage. "I didn't hurt ya, did I?" A kiss on his toes made Raphael smile warmly, not that his property could see it. "Yer a tough little slave. Won't be long before ya forget yer name." He heard his property churr in the cage, the licking growing more earnest and moving up his archway. "Ya like that idea, huh? Depersonalization, I think Don called it?" A long, slow slurp from toe to heel, followed by another churr. "Works for me, I needed a weight room-slash-dungeon, and yer bedroom would be perfect. Not that ya need it anymore." The slave whimpered, though its licking showed a certain enthusiasm for the idea. "We'll see if yer still thinkin' that in a week. Assuming I remember to ask ya again."  
Michelangelo serviced the presented foot until Raphael was satisfied, rotating slightly to the right and presenting his other foot to the boxed turtle. "Donnie seemed pretty receptive. Good call." He rolled his foot around as Mikey's tongue coated it in saliva, peeling off the top layer of dirt and grime as he went. "Now I just gotta push him to try it out. Then the real fun begins." Raphael smothered Michelangelo's beak with his damp foot, the slave unable to pull away as he inhaled Raphael's scent. "Ya know, yer a pretty good foot slave. Maybe this will be my new bedtime routine witcha." Raphael sat and let Michelangelo polish off his other foot, then smothered his slave brother with both clean feet. "Thanks for the goodnight kisses, slave. I'll come get ya tomorrow."  
Michelangelo was about to speak, to say goodnight and to thank his lover for such a wonderful night, but Raphael was quick on the draw in shoving the gag back into his mouth. He churred as it was pushed behind his teeth and locked tightly into place, Raphael slamming the front door shut in his face with another clang. Curled up on all fours in a tight cage, Michelangelo knew he was in for a rough night's sleep. With the lights off and his bedroom door closed, Michelangelo was left in physical discomfort, sexual frustration, and without the usual warm blankets or plush toys to keep him company.  
He eventually found a rough, if deep sleep, feeling strangely relaxed at his total helplessness.


End file.
